Luz entre escuridão
by xMayCSL
Summary: O caminho trilhado temendo o sol que o faria perecer faz da escuridão aconchegante. No entanto, no seu objetivo de lutar para ser o mais forte sem olhar para traz surge uma pequena luz que lhe desperta o interesse, a luz formosa
1. Capitulo 0- Muito antes de conhecê-lo

**Bem eu não tenho muito o que comentar sobre essa fanfic, apenas espero que a apreciem.**

 **Portanto, Boa Leitura**

 **MayCSL**

* * *

A chuva, comum chuva, mais gélida que o normal atormentado os pobres desprezados que procuravam um pouco de calor no mínimo que tinham. Encolheu as pequenas pernas para de encontro à cabeça fechando como uma concha contra o tórax de um rapaz que a abraçava deixando seu logo cabelo azul sobre os delas, toda uma forma de aquecimento era bem vinda. Tirou do bolço desengonçado uma sacolinha que continha três pedaços de won tong¹, dando a pequena dois e ficando apenas com um, aquilo já era o jantar precioso dos dois.

Queria desabar em lágrimas, porém não queria preocupa-lo de suas ainda não amadurecidas expectativas para o futuro... Ou na verdade qual futuro? O que mais temeu era que ele nem chegasse a existir da forma que as coisas iam, abafando isso ela desceu ainda mais ao encontro de seu irmão. Um passado a qual mal se lembra, apenas soube que seu irmão mais velho sempre estava a seu lado zelando por ela e até se machucando por isso, largados por ai... Sem saber o que era um lar aconchegante para lhe dizer "bem vindo de volta".

Sentiu uma lágrima salgada cair em seu rosto, se se policiou imediatamente achando que fosse dela, entretanto vinham dele que fazia pequenos soluços. Sua mão fez caminho ao rosto dele que se ergueu um pouco, o sorriso iluminado da menina mesmo em meio de tanta desgraça o acalmou fazendo seu rosto se aliviar. Afagou-a em sua cabeça bagunçando eventualmente os finos cabelos azuis assim como o seu.

"Um dia eu lhe darei uma vida descente Mizuki, em que não precisaremos mais ter que nós esconder ou ter que se alimentar do que nos faz mal para simplesmente não morrer" Encorajou tendo a resposta de um aceno com a cabeça da criancinha, que provavelmente não havia entendido o que ele dizia, embora apoiasse de qualquer maneira.

Era jovem demais para não entender o que ele falava, mas madura especialmente para saber que estava numa situação delicada, num planeta em que não se tinha pena ou piedade de fracos e estes mesmos assim como eles estavam por ai esperando a morte busca-los. A esperança por dias melhores ainda assim não sumiu, ela nunca sumiria... Jamais.

Assim que depois de muito tempo a chuva tempestuosa se resumiu a uma simples garoada e eles saíram do abrigo improvisado, carregando a menina em suas costas ele seguiu em frente. Lutar para ter um simples prato inútil de comida, lutar para sobreviver, era uma situação completamente miserável a quem nunca desejou machucar a ninguém. E assim se perpetuou durante anos.

 **xXxoOoxX**

"Ge ge, ge ge ²" Uma jovenzinha com a sua media de oitos anos corria para garoto que a recebeu em seu abraço carinhoso

"Mizuki!" Chamou o homem de cabelo era azulado e olhos verde floresta, pegando a pequenina e pondo sem suas costas após o breve abraço fazendo uma careta se mostrando descontente "é perigoso ficar andando por ai só".

"Eu sei, desculpa ge ge" Falou cabisbaixa causando a risada dele.

"Não precisa ficar assim, sabe que eu falo isso porque me preocupo muito com você" falou ele mostrando um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Depois de uma longa caminhada ele a deixou sob um latão virado ao contrário no meio de um beco escuro, agachou-se para vê-la do mesmo ângulo, ela o vê dando-lhe a afagada inconfundível que sempre bagunçada suas madeixas, de sempre um sorriso amigável ficaram estáticos de repente com um som de uma explosão próxima. Ele a segurou nos braços da criança para que ela não apavora-se, falando num tom sério que ela nunca havia ouvido.

"Escute Mizuki, haja o que houver jamais saia desse beco até sentir que tudo está tranquilo. Seu ge ge ficará bem, portanto fique atenta em se esconder e pense somente em si por favor" Ele então rasgou com suas unhas uma grande marca de cruz no braço da menina, o que a fez começar a chorar de dor "Está marca fará você lembrar de que eu estou com você, que você tem uma família que te ama muito".

Já separados ele saltou fora do beco, e desde lá seguindo das instruções Mizuki escondeu-se dentro do latão de lixo agarrada firmemente a boneca de pano. Chorava de medo a ouvir os altos gritos, ela estava apavorada a morder o lábio, e os gritos continuavam a perpetuar enquanto tremia. Aquietou-se quando ouviu novamente os paços na direção ao corredor, que vendo pela fresta do latão não pertenciam ao seu irmão, fazendo-a congelar de medo.

Outro grito veio ecoar em seus ouvidos de forma mais intensiva até que enfim parou, remotamente parou e não ouviu mais nenhum ranger. Foi o suficiente para que saísse ainda desconfiada com a cabeça para fora do latão, vendo que estava seguro ela saiu a segurar o braço ardido pela grande ferida que ainda não estava totalmente estancada pelo lenço que compensou que se pintou ao seu vermelho carmesim.

Olho para aquela devastação, a qual misteriosamente não encontrou corpo algum, só havia uma imensa mancha de sangue ao centro. Certamente sinal de um massacre que cobriu-se rapidamente, mas como tão ligeiro? Tão pouco importava a uma reles criança que se viu sozinha em tão poucos instantes, olhou novamente para a ferida que havia parado de sangrar com seus verdes marejados.

"Você prometeu não me deixar só, você prometeu Gê gê... " ela juntou suas mãozinhas à lama suja junto ao pequeno coelho de pano que segurava do lado esquerdo, lamentar enquanto olhava para o céu, este seria seu único companheiro até prolongados anos.

* * *

 _"O esperado nos manténs fortes, firmes e em pé. Os inesperados nos torna frágeis e propõem recomeços". (Machado de Assis)._

* * *

 ** _Glossário:_**

 ** _¹: é um pastel chinês pequeno recheado de carne de porco._**

 ** _²: irmão mais velho em chinês, usei esse tipo de referência desde que o autor retrata os Yatos como a paródia da migração chinesa ao Japão._**

 ** _Obrigada pela leitura ^^._**

 ** _MayCSL_**


	2. Capitulo 1- Misteriosa

Do resplendoroso luxuoso ao desagradável lamentável, nunca mudando a sua aura sombria nos primeiros atos. Respirar o céu daquele planeta a qual a imundice de viver na escuridão era compartilhada por todos, não importava a classe, eram apenas ratos escondidos em seus confortáveis lixões. Ratos em forma de coelhos para ser mais preciso com suas orelhas pontudas a procura de suas presas.

Poderosos sempre caem pelo choque de seu orgulho, e era o que aquela raça amaçava a fazer si mesma. Incontáveis guerras e revoltas civis, invasões com ataques violentos providos da tecnologia superior de outros Amantos e até mesmo uma doença misteriosa ³ fizeram a população ajoelhar-se perante a um líder tirano como Hosen.

Mesmo diante de correntezas contrárias e desfavoráveis houve aos chamados de Yatos a graça de vender seu poder de batalhar por míseros centavos, ou até mesmo no mais profundo afiliar-se ao mais escuro com facções como o Harusame; que a propósito tal organização sempre estava aberta para a temida divisão conhecida como "O raio do espaço".

Aquela gigantesca nave pousou novamente naquele planeta exibindo sua bandeira facilmente reconhecida, escoltado pesadamente sendo até exagerado desceu o jovem líder de cabelos vermelhões trançados. Ele trajava suas vestes tradicionais pretas encoberto por seu inseparável manto branco, exibiu o leve sorriso entre os lábios indo para fora da rampa ao encontro da terra molhada.

Há muito tempo para que se tivesse uma vaga no pelotão era necessário mostrar força e aptidão, porém de tempos para cá com a ameaça de extinção o menos criterioso se tornou ponto para absurdo. Doavam o ultimo de sua riqueza escassa, mulheres, crianças e idosos para escravidão... Totalmente ridículo Kamui, não os aceitava e tão pouco os dava atenção quando seus argumentos eram nestes.

"Almirante e capitão, eles estão de novo com essas mesmas oferendas. O que faremos quanto a isso?" Perguntou um dos subordinados da fileira a frente.

"Veremos o que irão mostrar. Este planeta está numa séria situação, depois de uns tempos deixará de ser interessante" Contou animado mesmo sabendo que havia de vir o de sempre sem alguma batalha.

"Meu senhor, a frente mais um dos homens que deseja participar oferece uma mulher para aceitação dele. O que faço quanto a isso?" Agachou-se o subordinado a sua frente contando a mesma de sempre, sequestravam as mulheres ainda mais que as outras classes abastardas por acreditarem que elas serviriam de lucro mais fácil.

"Mande-o aqui junto com o que ele tem a oferecer, não queria perder meu tempo com estes, mas me vejo sem opção" Executou o comando com uma voz monótona, sem demais surpresas, ele já esperava embora tivesse a pequenina esperança de algo realmente interessante.

O subordinado então abriu o espaço ao homem que trazia consigo um garotinho acorrentado nos pés e mãos, a mesma coisa de sempre, esperava trocá-lo como um escravo qualquer que chegava a dar nojo de tanta inutilidade. O homem estava risonho enquanto falava sobre a saúde intacta da criança para dar mais interesse Kamui, porém, o ignorou– Deixando como sempre o árduo trabalho para Abuto avaliar.

"Deixo com você Abuto, pois não tenho nada para aturar desses caras. Imagino que Shinsuke ficará bravo de eu ter desviado a tropa de seu grupo para algo tão inútil " Ele bufou sem ânimo para subir a mediana colina.

Já na parte de cima encontrou o mesmo bando estavam a cercar uma garota, a sombrinha da mesma teria sido largada longe por algum deles o que a fez ir recuperá-la sem devaneios. Sua falta de preocupação parece que os irritou profundamente – Típico orgulho masculino fraco–, foi o que Kamui concluiu.

Ele agiria em resgate da mulher como sempre fez, por acreditar que estas serviam para a não extinção puramente de sua raça que quase o impulsionou a fazê-lo. Entretanto, aqueles bárbaros foram mais rápidos sedentos por captura-la para como sempre a vender como vaga em sua organização.

"Vamos lá mocinha, nesse planeta você nunca conseguirá sobreviver a não ser que se venda a uma amante ou reprodutora de algum homem por está galáxia" Um deles tentou convencê-la utilizando o mais patético dos argumentos que por incrível que pareça já fez iludir pobre jovens a realidade, entretanto, era bem mais cruel onde se achasse um ponto defeituoso era sacrificada, ou, morria pelos fatores naturais com doenças ainda não conhecidas por elas.

"Morrer de fome e sede por mim é melhor que abaixar a cabeça para a morte instantânea que muitas mulheres já provaram nas mãos de estrangeiros, vocês apenas querem viver sob uma riqueza falsa e deixar seu povo para trás. Então por que não mostrar capaz com sua própria força?" Desafiou retirando a proteção" Arma que estava enfiada no lamaçal.

Aquela mulher cujo vento bailava com seus logos cabelos azuis escuros, fitava com veemência os homens através de seus orbes verdes como uma densa floresta tropical, não emitia qualquer medo naquela palavra de afronta deliciado de sua indiferença a tentar sair daquela situação como não fosse nada demais.

"Que mulher mais petulante, eu tentei ser bonzinho, já que não é assim que quer resolver as coisas então faremos por mal. Peguem-na homens" Mandou um deles para que seguisse o ataque e assim se fez deles correrem a direção da mulher.

"Não tem jeito... Essa mulher dará boas crias, então terei que salvá-la desses idiotas" Concluiu já em decida pela colina.

Ele pretendia realmente ajuda-la, porém estatizou com a reação da mesma que em sua calmaria os reduziu a nada com uma frieza inimaginável. A poça carmesim se fez prática nas mãos sujas daquela mulher, seus cabelos de aurora iam avoaçados junto a seus movimentos que agilmente derrotou todo aquele comboio como não fosse nada.

Força... Mesmo vindo de uma garota que parecia ser inofensiva, a força somente por ela despertou a atenção maior de Kamui, que resolveu se aproximar para conferir melhor. Aquele movimento brusco entre o subir da colina tomou a atenção dela a ele, com seus instintos a flor que transpassavam a tentativa de uma inexpressão intimidadora.

"Por acaso é um deles?" Perguntou ela sem rodeios.

"Isso cabe a você decidir, afinal mesmo sem querer saber quem eu sou você tem ânsia por lutar, e eu gosto disso" Retrucou a aplaudi-la exibindo um sorriso prazeroso em tenta-la ao ataque.

E se sucedeu ao esperado, quando ela veio como os ataques letais somente em tentativa, pois Kamui desviou de todos eles com facilidade; por ela ser uma garota, parecia que seu instinto não acordava por completo levando-o a ser até mais racional no processo. Portanto, num vacilo de guarda da jovem agarrou-lhe o pulso esquerdo que servia como base de equilíbrio derrubando-a firmemente no chão depositando um soco nocauteado no rosto dela.

"E eu me perguntando onde você estava o que diabos pretende afinal?" Inquiriu Abuto que se aproximava com uma carranca no rosto.

"Encontrei algo divertido que desejo levar" Avisou a pegar o corpo desacordado da garota depositando em seu ombro"acredito que essa peça rara serviria até para um bom negócio".

"Somente respeito sua opinião estúpida por ser seu subordinado, mas saiba que eu acho que seria mais correto esperar o "despertar" dessa garota e ver o que acontece" Sugeriu a dar os ombros sem ter esperança de ser acatado.

Mesmo um pirata que já conviveu com batalhas ferozes até a morte e totais situações de risco, Abuto era o freio ético que regia o Harusame como capitão sendo o braço direito de Kamui, cujo sempre lhe corta a diversão boba para não atrapalhar seus negócios. O jovem líder mesmo sem vontade, sempre admitia que suas ideias fossem melhores e as aceitava. Sedo assim, aceitou a condição do despertar.

Sua volta à nave despertou muita atenção indesejável, principalmente de homens que a mirava com uma ânsia perturbadora. Ignorando-os, ele seguiu para sua cabine despejando a desconhecida no futon parecendo que ela havia derretido como seu corpo tão bem entrou em contato com o acolchoado. Levantou, fechando assim a porta da cabine exibindo um sorriso de ansiedade, ansiedade pelo despertar... A ansiedade de mudará tudo.

"Tenha maus sonhos garota atrevida" Pronunciou a trancar a porta.

* * *

 **Obrigada por ler**

 **MayCSL**


	3. Capitulo2-Contratos fatídicos ao destino

O peso enorme na cabeça como se fosse uma ressaca por um balde inteiro de vinho, rodou saindo do conforto do colchão– nunca experimentado antes– com aquele aroma agradável impregnando no tatame. Lentamente abriu os orbes verdes ainda turvos, frágil estranhando todo aquele luxo. Nem que cuidasse de sua casa ao máximo não chegaria ao nível daquilo.

Cambaleou para o lado segurando a pequena cômoda envernizada para não cair, ajeitou a franja atrapalhada sobre a testa e continuou a caminhada até o shoji, arrastando-o por completo. Virou o rosto de relance vendo sua imagem no grande espelho, sua roupa estava mudada, de uma calça e blusa simples qualquer masculinas, para um vestido branco até os joelhos com um robe bege de mangas bem largas.

Algo estava errado era notório quando recordou de relance os eventos da noite passada, corajosamente tentando descobrir o que se sucedia correndo para fora a encontro das escadas ao lado. Estranhou de algo tradicionalmente oriental para os pisos frios de ferro e embutido por estranhos objetos tecnológicos.

"Oh! Se não é a gracinha que o almirante estava se divertindo na noite passada" Exclamou um deles que era assustadoramente diferente com seu rosto em forma de um porco, este tentou a tocá-la em seu rosto, porém ela desviou "entendo como o chamou a atenção com sua beleza rebelde".

A linguagem estrangeira era profunda para os nativos, embora já pelas constantes invasões ocorridas pelo enfraquecimento do planeta não é tão complexo entender algumas palavras ditas. Mesmo que soasse assombroso guardou para o poço de sua emoção fechando a expressão, fechar a expressão sempre era uma boa tática defensiva de seu povo contra estrangeiros que ousassem tirar proveitos desarmados.

"Não seja tolo o jovem líder nos deu a ordem para que não tocássemos na garota" Repreendeu um homem de cabelo grisalho liso, utilizando de uma mascara de "oni" escondendo o seu rosto "Senhorita, peço que me siga por favor".

Ele conversava utilizando o mesmo dialeto falado naquela região para alívio da garota, mesmo não querendo esta o seguiu com isso. Subiram a rampa automática que dava para o ultimo andar, por nunca ter pisado naquilo quase perdeu o equilíbrio sentido a mão fria do desconhecido segurá-la.

"Me desculpe pela situação anterior, espero que fique tranquila, pois não fizemos nada com você. O Jovem líder apenas pediu que cuidássemos de suas feridas e lhe trouxesse para falar com ele" Explicou soltando-a virando novamente para frente.

Havia um grande portão no fim da rampa com desenho de um dragão vermelho detalhado em dourado, uma bela obra artística e luxuosa que abria com uma volta inteira e circular daquele mesmo dragão exibindo um escritório onde estava à imagem que dirimiu o misterioso ocorrido, o rapaz que viu e lutou após a hecatombe. Ele guiou seus olhos a ela cinicamente e levantou-se ficando mais próximo.

"Eu gostaria saber o nome da mocinha que tentou me bater sem motivos ontem. Estou ansioso para ouvir sua voz autoconfiante novamente para entrar confronto com um inocente" Começou sua fala de acusação intimidadora "Não há resposta? Chega a ser entediante levando em conta o seu instinto".

O silêncio tomou posse da intimidação feita por Kamui, mas não pelo medo, pois ela olhava fechada o desafiando.

"Sem respostas mesmo, Porém não acho isso de todo ruim" Ele bocejou girando na cadeira de rodinhas complemente "Você pode ser ainda mais ameaçadora se falasse sabia?"

"O que o senhor indagação pretende fazer se eu responder? Vender-me para algum amanto endinheirado? Não lhe daria bom lucro já que eu farei de tudo para matar um porco inútil" Finalmente se pronunciou com todo nojo retido.

"Minha nossa quanta violência" Ele deu uma curta gargalhada que aumentou quando a viu ranger os dentes "o interesse que você me despertou foi o motivo para eu chama-la aqui",

* * *

 _"A linha vermelha não estava quebrada, firme ela continuou a enrolar-se em meu dedo. Sua promessa foi clara para tocar meu coração."_

* * *

Ele havia saído de sua cadeira para mais próximo dela mansamente repetindo:

"Você me interessou ao ponto que me fez chamá-la aqui, não se pergunta pelo o que seja?" Contestou como um sopro nos ouvidos da jovem "Creio que não, portanto permita-me sem mais delongas lhe propor. Que tal formar equipe junto a mim, mulher brutal?"

"Não faço negócios com promovedores de trafico humano, portanto senhor pirata estupido faça o favor de devolver minhas vestes e me indicar a saída?" Respondeu ríspida franzido a sobrancelha azul escura contrastando a profundeza dos seus olhos.

Opções entre sim e não reações seriam inexistentes, matar aquela garota– continuamente interessante, diga-se de passagem– lhe reteria apenas confusão e irritabilidade desnecessária. Concedeu, portanto o desejo dela, entregando suas roupas desagradáveis por tão abatidas e guiando-a a saída. O valoroso "não" ele desconhecia, o que fez seu orgulho abatido pela negação.

Quando a rampa chegou ao fim brincou com o cabelo da jovem momentaneamente puxando-o para baixo, sendo que está reagiu lançando sua sombrinha para o lado direito de sua cintura para atingi-lo na barriga. Porém, em vão por ele ter desviado, mas vitorioso por conseguir se soltar.

"Nada divertida sabia? " Admitiu o almirante erguendo-se encarando a jovem furiosa "Apenas diga seu nome antes de partir".

"É Mizuki " Disse secamente pegando de volta sua sombrinha e saindo pra encontro da brisa molhada.

Uma pequena luz irritante avançando na escuridão profunda, certo? – riu vendo-a desaparecer lentamente– O que seria de uma luz da lua junto a um imortal? Eu sou Kamui, por vier da duvida em que quiser me seguir um dia estarei a lhe esperar.

* * *

"Precisamos ser pacientes, mas não ao ponto de perder o desejo; devemos ser ansiosos, mas não ao ponto de não sabermos esperar" (Max Lucado).

* * *

Quantas vezes voltar para casa se tonar ruim ao querer um mínimo e caloroso "bem vindo de volta!", mesmo depois de tantos anos tentando ignorar, este abatimento pela carência ainda existia forte.

"Estou de volta ge ge" Referiu-se ao retrato posto na pequena estante enquanto despejou a sacola em que estava retida a comida, a qual havia comprado numa quitanda durante sua volta.

"O imortal" soou longo em seus pensamentos, o significado do imprudente Kamui ou a imprudente teria sido ela? Afinal ela finalmente encontrou alguém que a derrotou tão facilmente botando até em risco sua vida. Suficiente forte para proteger sua vida e o que lhe resta, naquele planeta desestruturado aquele desconhecido da área conseguiu superioridade.

Incomodada ficou abocanhando um pedaço do pastel que trazia lembranças da vagarosa infância, de um mínimo de memória do homem que estava na foto.

* * *

 _A memória de uma data feliz que acabou em tragédia e servia-lhe de incentivo para lutar, proteger o que não pode._

* * *

 **xXxOoOxXx**

Uma possível presa ele alimentaria e veria o quanto poderia alcançar, ver se seu investimento valeria a pena ou não deixando-a passar inocente por sua teia. Seria capaz dela chegar a sua altura? Realmente interessante o querer dela, viver e ficar conformado sem nunca se rebelar com algo mais forte não era a cara dela, pelo contrário aquele pedido confirmava que ela fará de tudo para conquistar a velocidade tão rápida que nem perceba sua proeza.

* * *

 _Esse é o instinto de um predador._

* * *

Durante a madrugada cobriu seu rosto com uma máscara de oni¹ cobrindo o restante com a capa de capuz preto, o momento em que finalmente descobriu para onde eram fornecidas todas aquelas pessoas vitimas daquele tráfico estúpido. Guardou uma pequena adaga entre as vestes para caso ocorresse uma falha, embora não quisesse que tivesse de recorrer à violência.

Não era tão distante daquele esconderijo no ferro velho da cidade, temido pelo apodrecimento, poucos se davam conta dos sequestros que levava aquelas pessoas a serem vendidas por lá. Recolhidas num só ponto considerado cego, em que os guardas baixaram a visão naquele dia por comemorarem a volta do Harusame para quem lucravam e eram recrutados em troca das cargas humanas.

Golpeou fatalmente na garganta dois dos guardas que estavam à frente do túnel com o conjunto de adagas, silenciosamente descendo para a parte mais profunda. O túnel que foi palco de uma grande tragédia comentada a todos os cantos há dez anos, em que crianças que resistiam o poder de Hosen foram mortas tentando fugir.

A segurança tinha sido feita apenas por aqueles dois, mostrando autoconfiança e até burrice dos contrabandistas. Chegando ao último nível estava aquela multidão acorrentada nos pés e mão além de estarem terrivelmente amordaçada, dentre eles crianças e idosos era o que tinha mais. Tratou de retirá-los o mais rápido possível guiando-os para a saída segura.

"Então existe uma hierarquia tão patética, assim como também tem uma heroína contra isto... Você tem minha gratidão, eu seria mais grato ainda, entretanto se seguisse comigo e em troca eu quebraria o acordo com esses idiotas" Ouviu passos de bota indo contra poça d'água lentamente, com a voz arrastada ao fim da frase "Me contaram que havia tal justiceiro por estas bandas causado prejuízo a tráfico, não esperava que seria você Mizuki-chan".

Congelou ao ouvir o ruído de pisadas sobre o telhado próximo ao ferro velho– Eles estão vindo! – gritou em sua mente, seria turbulento lutar e ao mesmo tempo guiar os ex prisioneiros. O sorriso de Kamui se alargou percebendo sua dependência inevitável levando em conta que caso tentasse sozinha teria ele como seu inimigo, sendo que ele provavelmente tinha o poder me matar ela sozinho.

"O tempo esta acabando Mizuki-chan, o que irá escolher? Eu lhe prometo a verdadeira força se vier comigo além de poupar seus camaradas, você deseja isto não é?" O rapaz saltou a sua frente com a expressão de pedir sua resposta urgentemente, com os lábios movidos levemente como se tivesse vencido a partida"Vou repetir, o tempo esta acabando".

O silêncio causado pelo medo congelante selou um compromisso, ela teria que segui-lo por fraquejar naquele momento crucial.

* * *

 _A teia foi formada._

* * *

"Que pena que não consiga se mover ou responder por tanto temor, não se assemelha nada com a pessoa que usou deste caminho uma vez" Ele girou esvoaçando sua capa branda esperando a aproximação dos contrabandistas "Faça algo útil e evacue essas pessoas".

Sem mais delongas ele percutiu naqueles homens como um redemoinho de carne e sangue que os desbancou em poucos minutos, tudo aquilo causou uma dispneia em Mizuki cuja viu todo o desdém daquele homem com seus oponentes "o que seria dela se ele viesse acima dela com toda sua força?" a dissiparia por completo talvez.

Entretanto não se acanhou ao tomar nota da superioridade dele, pelo plano principal o restante não chegaria lá, sendo assim, tranquilizou a multidão guiando-os a saída seguida logo por Kamui. Ele era insistente e agora ainda lhe devia pela ajuda soando mais irritante ainda pelo seu sorriso vitorioso, admitiu sua derrota em realmente não ter se precavido a uma situação "b" arriscando assim a vida de seu povo, concluiu que poderia não ter conseguido sem ele.

"E então, não desejas mesmo a verdadeira força juntando-se a mim?" Tornou a perguntar, para um bandido ele tinha uma estranha filosofia, recrutar sem entender seu passado nem nada, apenas desejando alimentar uma bendita arma.

Ser alimentada para a guerra não era ruim em tudo, apenas escolheria seu campo de batalha diferente. Matar parece o centro principal da batalha, principalmente para o Yatos que consideravam qualquer desvio disto como uma morte certa, entretanto poderia mudar tal paradigma? Como a etimologia já diz aparenta algo regulador e inquebrável, entretanto parece uma tolice a ser mudada por uma raça a beira da extinção.

Alcançado tal "verdadeira força" ela poderia retornar ou estrava destinada ao abate? Desejava ela que quando voltasse pudesse proteger sem temer o que lhe era devido, guardar o pouco que lhe restava num mundo em que quando terminava seus afazeres de "heroína" resguardava-se a seu lar solitário.

"O que a aranha deseja alimentando uma lagarta?" Indagou vendo-o abrir a boca levemente em sinal de surpresa, se desfazendo num sorriso sanguinário a exibir toda sua arcada dentária.

"Alimenta-la até desabrochar uma bela borboleta, parece interessante, não? Respeitar o desenvolvimento para garantir uma diversão futura num cruzar de espadas, ou melhor, vindo de uma mulher sempre é bom encontrar-se ao lado do futuro poderoso do universo"Respondeu acrescentando "A não ser claro que tenha outra ideia, entretanto, adoraria tê-la como uma lagarta em um casulo a espera de sua glória".

Caminhou na direção do grupo de fugitivos para a entrada do novo esconderijo, acenando-lhe com a cabeça como confirmação de um sim. Escolha certa ou errada, meio certa, porém, também meio errada, conflituosa e adorável decisão marcada naquele momento. A teia se volta ao pequeno casulo a se formar, o predador vacilará ou abaterá sem dó? Só o tempo daquele navio que trançaria as nuvens poderia dizer.


	4. Capitulo 3- A partida de esperanças

Tecia trapos velhos que conseguiu sobre instrução de uma idosa para forma uma sacola, a senhora já de mãos enrugadas ensinava com toda sua paciência a jovem guerreira a qual desconhecia qualquer tarefa doméstica a não ser cozinhar– Por ser claramente de uma necessidade maior. Mizuki sorria levemente de si mesma quando via seu dedo ir de encontro à agulha causando uma leve pontada, a doce senhora olhava-a preocupada mesmo sabendo que para o Yato um pequeno ou profundo arranhão seria cicatrizado rapidamente.

Terminado o processo de pontadas e mais pontadas finalmente terminou o trabalho, uma sacola perfeita para guardar as pouquíssimas roupas que tinha guardada, além de um pequeno retrato com o que seria do seu irmão cujo vagava superficialmente em suas lembranças. Mesmo tendo nitidamente o rapaz de cabelo azul e olhos verdes florestas como o seu, era difícil lembrar-se dos momentos o qual passou com ele, ainda mais difícil sua voz.

"O interesse do jovem mestre se concentra numa dàjiě¹ para os oprimidos, chega até ser surpreendente vindo dele" Deparou-se com a entrada do misterioso rapaz da máscara de oni no esconderijo."Talvez trazer-lhe lembranças boas, ou simplesmente obter força... Afinal, para que ele iria se interessar por tragédias?" Depois de dizer coisas incompreendidas por todos, ele de repente retirou sua máscara, revelando os olhos cor de bronze envolvido por uma cicatriz que se estendia ate a testa. "Me chamo Ryo, senhorita Mizuki perdoe-me pela minha brusca aparição, entretanto, por sua decisão o jovem líder pede para que se apresente a nossa nave".

Espalmou a poeira obtida nas calças ao se levantar, prestando mesura a senhora e, por fim, pegou sua sacola. Assumir a posição de liderança do povo frágil foi seu destino e motivo de comoção geral em sua partida, mesmo sabendo que eles estariam seguros mediante sua decisão e sucesso era de partir-lhe o coração. Na saída foi abordada por um menino, a qual lhe ofereceu onigiri, estava modelado de forma desajeitada, porém, aceitou de bom grado; eles a desejavam sorte silenciosamente, a emoção de vê-la sumir na escuridão cavernosa fechou-lhes a voz.

"Um lugar cujo foi um palco de uma tragédia reviverá caso obtenha os desejos do líder, então a senhorita dàije possui mãos de ferro ou vítima de um sacrifício sorteado" Observou-o recolocar a mascara banhando o ambiente com seu discurso de temor," Entretanto, terei paciência contigo quando esta faltar a ti, em resumo, por favor veja-me como seu aliado para completar seu trabalho".

A luz solar ultrapassou o céu de ferro como uma graça perigosa mostrando a saída, lá, de cabeça para baixo e com o tolo sorriso de sempre apresentou-se o almirante. Este subiu novamente a espera que chegassem à superfície, assim feito, acenou para segui-lo pela trilha lamacenta cujo começava endurecer. Estabelecer seu contrato num dia de trégua entre todos, enquanto sua pele já tão acostumada pela escuridão viu-se em martilho enquanto orava para que a nave gigantesca a sua frente se fizesse mais próxima. Agradeceu ao pisar na rampa desequilibrando-se um pouco pelo movimento automático fechava-se por trás aos poucos o cenário em que criou-se... Tão lento e amargamente, seu poder vacilar para sua volta amaldiçoou não poder lutar sozinha.

Sentiu pressão nos ouvidos quando a nave ganhava os ares cortando a cortina de ferro, cujo fez pequenos balanços até ultrapassá-las por completo, pela janela viu que estava cada vez mais veloz, porém nada sentiu por já ter se acomodado. Após essa iniciação Kamui assumia frente de todo o pelotão retirando a manta branca pega por um dos subordinados, substituindo-a por uma jaqueta vermelha com detalhes em preto e dourado laqueado nas bordas, todos, inclusive os novatos pararam o que faziam para fita-lo respeitosamente.

"Os cavalheiros ao se alistarem para o Harusame estão cientes de sua situação e que a partir de agora não haverá pedido de revogação de seus 'contratos', e com maldito almirante de vos darei uma breve explicação". Ele pausou cruzando os braços a altura do peito num profundo suspiro. "Garanto que contanto que me ofereçam seus devidos trabalhos e forças que lhes recompensarei com seus pedidos ou seus simples impulsos, entretanto os que não o seguirem ou simplesmente se oporem a mim estejam cientes de suas mortes. Após isso, como o restante do Yato vocês estarão na sétima divisão sob comando de Abuto, espero que tenhamos um 'bom convívio'". Ironizou a ultima frase com um escuro sorriso enquanto apontou para o atual capitão a seu lado.

"Quando chegarmos a nossa base principal dividiremos suas funções primarias e seus alojamentos, vocês terão exposição da tabela de horários e recorrentes trabalhos pela vice-capitã Reiko, além, claro, da ajuda de seu assistente Ryo". O homem logo apontou para o rapaz mascarado, "Mesmo que sejamos bandidos ilegais temos nossa ética e eu pessoalmente sou a favor dos negócio que a carnificina comparado ao nosso líder, por hora vocês estão dispensados para descanso e usufruam bem disso".

Todos foram liberados juntando-se em grupos para explorar a nave, por conseguinte Mizuki preferiu sentar-se perto de uma das janelas onde podia ver a órbita escura de seu planeta e quando girava a cabeça para o lado esquerdo constatava a imensa bola amarela a qual chamavam de sol, o vilão e herói daquele povo exuberante e imponente. Observá-lo mais e mais, ele não poderia machuca-la pela falta de sua sombrinha, nem cegar seus olhos por olhá-lo fixamente, poderia ficar a admirá-lo por eternidades, mas a fadiga foi forte para que adormecesse.

Ouviu um som forte de portas se abrindo fazendo-a acordar, presenciando que a viajem já estava no fim quando olhou pela janela e se deu conta da nave estacionando em uma gigantesca base em formato oval e longa como um pedestal na parte de baixo, a qual tinha uma bandeira da corporação. Todos se preparam para sair naquele momento aguardando a passagem dos primeiros oficiais pela rampa, e, por conseguinte seguiram os restantes guiados por Ryo.

Dirigiram-se até o auditório onde Abuto lia a lista dos encarregados de funções na divisão cujo constituía-se em rastreamento, ataque e equipe amparadora. A cada nome na lista que parecia não ter fim o indivíduo se juntaria a fila junto a seu supervisor, o capitão ao contrário do trabalho anterior de Kamui era muito metódico em sua função impedido deslizes irresponsáveis que minassem todos os integrantes.

Enfim seu nome foi chamado para o rastreamento, nas explicações de Abuto sua habilidade acrobática era perfeita, entretanto, a ofensiva ficou a desejar desde que não conseguira passar nem um minuto em luta contra o almirante– a qual lidera a equipe de ofensiva. Portanto o acréscimo de velocidade e eficácia nas missões seria melhor do que entrar em luta diretamente.

* * *

 _Embora fosse agrado de muitos os novos membros, havia sempre os abastados que se incomodavam com tais presenças. Um prodígio potencial é um gatilho para inveja_

* * *

 **Glossário: 1- irmã mais velha em chinês.**

 **Um capitulo curto, porém prometo me esforçar mais.**

 **Obrigada por ler ^^**


	5. Capitulo 4- Harusame e suas competições

Estabilizar-se no meio do espaço era uma tarefa agonizante desde que o tempo passava terrivelmente lento, embora os veteranos dissessem que seria costumeiro. Quando a ficha finalmente caiu que estava no meio de totais estranhos e estava no meio do nada sem escapatória Mizuki estremeceu, recusando-se a fechar os olhos que insistiam em cair no cansaço.

Um primeiro grande erro para concretizar algo na calada de um recinto é não privar-se da vaidade, mesmo que a pisada fosse leve o perfume excessivamente doce impregnou-se no local. Mesmo com o deslize um tanto estúpido foi capaz de atravessar entre as mãos como um gelo fino, deleitando-se em sangue. Prevenido, porém, que o instrumento alcançasse seu coração o quebrou em pedaços com a mão esquerda livre.

"Droga" finalmente ouviu a voz do 'aprendiz de shinigami' desastrado, "nada mal para uma mimada".

* * *

 _Era afiado com o pior dos pecados, ao não se conformar-se com o sucesso alheio._

* * *

"Sua intenção ainda é falha em prática, como pretende ferir profundamente se nem ao menos esconder sua presença?" indagou amarrando os rebeldes cabelos ao fio preto a direita da beliche. "A organização que aquele bastardo tanto afirma ser poderosa é apenas um blefe?"

O segundo erro seria o que então? Sucumbir-se a provocação de seu adversário quando descoberto, uma emoção exaltada abre brecha para o ataque adversário. Logo, o soco de direita na direção do rosto de Mizuki foi desviado, a qual deixou a defesa na direção tórax visível para seu cotovelo veloz.

Lembrou-se que o terceiro erro ficaria por cumprimento dela, pois mesmo na situação de piratas criminosos, a politica corporativa instituída por Abuto era forte e imperativa– com penas extremadas aos tinham desobediência ao ordenamento, tais, pelas palavras do capitão, eram executadas na sua forma literal por Kamui imediatamente. Consolidar uma confusão desnecessária em sua primeira semana? Embora também era intrigante o que se formou tão forte ao ponto daquela pessoa tentar mata-la.

* * *

 _As repostas sempre vagam por nossos passados, entretanto, insistimos em ultrapassá-los._

* * *

"Apenas fique longe dele", viu a pessoa cujo tom feminino da voz condizia com sua vaidade explicita."Se aproximar dele só lhe trará arrependimento".

"A quem se refere?" contestou Mizuki levantando as sobrancelhas "Teme que eu lhe tome algo ou alguém? Presumo que seu pensamento é equivocado, minhas intenções são completamente diferentes".

"Tem o mesmo tom imundo daquela pessoa"cortou debochadamente, "talvez assim como ela você morrerá por se juntar a ele".

Dito isso, ela levantou-se pousando a mão direita na área atingida. Mizuki a observou sair em passos arrastados do recinto, empurrando-lhe duvidas insignificantes. Lutar, tudo é resumido para a luta, batalhar para voltar e a fim de reverter a situação de seu povo com seus punhos... Seria até uma visão romantizada do que foi a ditadura de Hosen, entretanto para ela o que poderia dar de errado nessa aspiração? Para diminuir seu karma que vagava em sua memória periférica necessitava guiar os limitados.

Descansar a faria capaz de compreender o que realmente aconteceu ou aprofundaria sua complexidade? O mundo dos sonhos esta ligado com o mais profundo de seus pensamentos, nele, sempre esta segurando uma forte mão masculina. Esta tenta ver o rosto de seu dono, porém é tão alto e brilhante que lhe ofusca... Que fragmento tão importante se perdeu? Tentar mirar aquele rosto parecia como tomar um raio solar assassino.

Nada melhor que ir direto a fonte de sua analogia, perdida no mundo das ideias subiu até a parte mais alta da base. Pela janela pode ver, a grande, exuberante, e temida estrela. O privilégio era tamanho por poder observá-la sem temor ou quase coberta pelo céu de ferro, todavia nem mesmo a fonte pode lhe revelar.

"Admirando a lenda hein? Parece que seus sonhos são incrivelmente altos Mizuki-chan" sua reflexão foi quebrada pela voz do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e o som de suas botas em contato com a escada, "pelo que demonstrou hoje não tenho nenhum arrependimento em que querer como minha presa favorita" O sorriso que sempre dava prioridade em exibira enfadava "Tal como esta estrela sua luz crescerá mais e mais, embora eu me pergunte se será tão ardente para passar a foice mortífera no pescoço de um 'imortal'. Aguardarei impacientemente 'magnífica lua' ".

As mãos do jovem líder tomaram de conta dos pulsos da garota prendendo-a contra a parede, a mixagem fervente do fervente verde com o cerúleos mesmo irreal pareciam formar o vermelho dos poderosos. Durante a tentativa desta se livrar dele, ele continuou:

"Você decidiu me seguir e eu prometi levá-la a seu objetivo, apesar disso, se por um segundo que você fraquejar eu irei matá-la" contou num sussurrar. "Não subestime a mim ou este grupo, você está simplesmente sozinha sem aliados no meio do espaço, acho que seria desagradável descumprir meu aviso desde que não faz meu estilo eliminar mulheres, pequena Mizuki".

"Não hesite apenas pela minha condição feminina, contudo eu acho que está mais fácil minha pessoa perecer nas mãos de suas fãs o 'imortal-sama'",ouviu a risada dele que, por conseguinte a libertou.

"Tentarei não fazê-lo". A voz escura e ameaçadora havia sumido voltando ao normal– A propósito tenho algo interessante para lhe mostrar, me siga.

O que lhe dizia ser intrigante era uma sala próxima o comando central, como lá ficava o núcleo energético da nave a frigidez necessária para esfriar o gerador estava axiomático até nos corredores. Suspirou com o choque térmico quando Kamui abriu a porta de acesso ao ressentido, e também houve a impregnação de tabaco em suas narinas fazendo-as irritadas.

Eles eram semelhantes, porém, a pele era considerada saudável comparado à palidez extrema dos Yatos. Realmente peculiar aqueles seres... As quais emitiam uma tranquilidade intimidadora em seu mistério, principalmente o homem de um único e fervoroso orbe verde oliva desde que o local que seria o outro olho estava coberto por ataduras.

"Parece que o pequeno monstrinho me encara com curiosidade " sua nuance na voz era de extremo orgulho, soltando mais uma nuvem de fumaça do kiseru¹ e despachando as cinzas restantes no borralho em seguida.

"Não seja tão duro Shinsuke, ela nunca teve a oportunidade de ver um terráqueo. Porém, garanto que mesmo sem o conhecimento ela acabaria fácil com vocês" cuspiu de volta o ruivo que odiava perder.

"Oh! É mesmo?", ele sorriu em escarnio," então me permitiria testá-la?"

Aquele dia de sua semana de estreia não fora nada fácil, desde que a recruta cruzava com a senhora adrenalina no curto espaço de tempo. Desta vez, eram balas que foram disparadas em sua direção freneticamente em diversos ângulos; por sorte conseguiu desviar do que seria fatal sofrendo apenas pequenos arranhões, agora focava encontrar de onde estava vindo. Finalmente percebeu a mulher loira ao fundo da sala portando as duas pistolas, partiu ao centro do ataque para a surpresa dela esmagando as armas e fazendo-as em migalhas com um aperto das mãos.

"Nem mesmo sua pistoleira conhecida por sua rapidez foi capaz de detê-la, seria justo eu levá-la comigo nas missões na Terra" propôs Kamui.

"Lidar com pirralhos sempre traz imprudência, porém o que tenho de garantia caso você erre?" rebateu.

"Caso ocorrer falha esta será eliminada, lhe daria o golpe final o que acha?",eles discutiam abertamente sobre sua possível morte como se esta fosse um objeto manejado da forma que bem desejar.

O livre arbítrio tem lá seus malefícios, sempre colhemos o que plantamos e dependendo do que fazemos colheremos assustadores problemas e ela teria que acatá-los. Kamui se aproximou de sua cabeça primeiramente afagando-a como se fosse uma mascote, porém suas garras subiam mais na cabeça da jovem e apertava com força, por um breve momento ela encontrou-se om seus olhos me causavam alguma lembrança... Ela já os viu muito antes.

"Porém isso não acontecerá, fique tranquilo não chegaremos a esse ponto", seu sorriso voltou ao normal soltou-a de vez e quase a desequilibrou. "Mizuki você já esta liberada para ir".

Uma mão macia a puxou para fora com delicadeza, era uma senhorita de cabelos castanho claro bem fino e seus olhos eram belos que se assemelhavam ao bronze. Tinha o mesmo estilo de roupa do terráqueo anterior, porém o seu era mais fechado; Ela sorria gentilmente.

"Minhas sinceras desculpas pela atitude de Takasugi-kun, ele é muito arrogante quando quer" disse.

"Takasugi? "repetiu Mizuki confusa.

"O homem que estava dentro do quarto junto a Kamui-dono, seu nome Takasugi Shinsuke. Oh! Sinto em não me apresentar me chamo Shimizu Hikari, é um prazer conhecê-la Mizuki-chan".

"A senhorita é da tal Terra?", tentou puxar mesmo com a dificuldade com a língua.

"Sim, e mudando de assunto percebi que ficou preocupada com o que aqueles dois falaram entre si. Você se saiu bem em manter uma calma aparente, mas relaxe agora tome um pouco de calmante e assim descanse em seu quarto hoje você recebeu muita informação".

Já no alojamento a mulher ofereceu o comprimido com um copo com água, seu efeito veio aos poucos forçando as pálpebras a caírem mesmo mediante a uma avalanche de preocupações. Muitas informações realmente vieram de uma vez só, algo que parecia tão simples como entrar numa organização, tomar força e voltar iria sincronizar pontos do passado que dizia ter perdido.

* * *

 _Ceder aos sonhos trará as profundezas, sonhar trará o lamento necessário._

* * *

 **Quanto a Shimizu Hikari, ela é uma OC que pretendo utilizar em uma futura fanfic.**

 **Glossário:**

 **¹: um tradicional cachimbo japonês.**

 **Explicação:**

 **Em uma busca quanto ao significado do nome Kamui encontrei uma versão que diz: "o imortal", e quanto a Mizuki "bela lua".**

 **Obrigada por ler ^^**


	6. Capitulo 6- O laço da reminiscência

_Apenas o faça._

* * *

 _Envolvida com a lama mirando o céu escuro, a chuva não tardaria a voltar, portanto se maravilhou com a imensidão do céu embora fosse tão borrado. A vontade de se mexer minimamente era para alcançar sua sombrinha e voltar ao topo. Mais um combate havia terminado, e mesmo exausta teve êxito em vencer._

 _Tudo apenas por um prato de comida em sua jornada mercenária, os quais furtos e pequenos espaços de descanso eram necessários. E dentre suas diversas caminhadas avistou uma figura que coincidia com alguém do presente; Diversos cadáveres ao redor de um rochedo em que o ser estava sentado assoviando despreocupadamente era um leviatã em forma de garoto, cujo percebeu sua presença. Ele a intimidava, mesmo que esse tal assombro lhe enviasse um sorriso inócuo._

 _Ele desceu direcionando-se a menina que já estava em posição de defesa, colocando sua arma tradicional Yato acima de seu rosto. Ouviu a gargalhada dele pela preparação feita, sem nem contar a respiração direito ele já estava a sua frente. Negando a espera pelo pior ele a surpreendeu pela simples adulação em sua cabeça._

" _O que uma menina faz aqui? Meninas são preciosas, então você não deveria ir à guerra", ele era um pouco mais alto, e logo se abaixou nivelando a altura admirando a careta emburrada feita por ela. "Ao que vejo você dará bons frutos. Por esse motivo lhe pouparei, espero que viva bastante e me de crianças dignas para enfrentar", retirou da sacola dois bolinhos de arroz embrulhados estendendo a ela._

 _Tomando-os sem demora, correu e não olhou para trás por nenhum instante... O sentimento de medo revirou junto à gratidão, aconteceu que aquele breve encontro havia dando-lhe o mínimo de tolerância inescusável para prosseguir pelos longínquos dez anos._

* * *

 **xXxOoOxXx**

* * *

Mizuki despertou num sobressalto colidindo com algo que fez sua testa doer bastante. Ao abrir os olhos descobriu que o culpado era Kamui, que estava sentado ao lado da cama resmungando pelo impacto.

"Ora senhor Kamui, tenha mais cuidado, por favor, vocês poderiam ter se machucado", alertou Hikari retirando um par de luvas brancas de sua mão.

"Isso é irrelevante para um Yato, um ferimento qualquer logo iria sarar", respondeu o rapaz.

A energia era estranha naquele recinto, àquele calmante a havia dopado por completo fazendo-a perder a noção das coisas mesmo desperta. A visão escurecida pouco a pouco voltava ao normal, e esta então percebeu suas veias mais visíveis na imensidão de sua pele leitosa.

"Quanto a isto me perdoe Mizuki-chan, porém tinha que avaliar sua saúde e lhe dei o calmante para que não ficasse assustada", relatou a mulher com uma simpatia amistosa.

"E então, o que pode concluir sensei?"

"Não posso afirmar com tanta convicção, porém, mesmo com raças diferentes o corpo ainda tem voz. Posso ver, por exemplo, que a nutrição é bem instável, os Yatos precisam de uma gama superior de alimentos para equiparar sua energia gasta, no entanto, Mizuki-chan parece suportar grandes pressões sem essa reposição".

A Yato permaneceu quieta, sua feição estava suavizando como se nada fosse estranho, esta tudo bom. Seria isso? A máscara dos sentimentos dela era profunda de mais para Kamui. Este se aproximou novamente do beiral da cama, estranhando a maneira como ela o fitava como se fosse a ultima incógnita, quando ele sorriu as pálpebras levemente fechadas arquearam-se.

"V-você", ela proferiu em gaguejo.

"Algum problema Mizuki-chan?"

"Nada que seja da sua conta", proferiu com escarnio, ele não a levava tão a serio já acostumado com seu temperamento rudimentar, por isso gracejou baixinho apreciando o rubor de irritação dela. "Você nunca muda?".

* * *

 _O lapso ensina a peripécia a brincar com as chamas._

* * *

"Você ainda esta sob efeito do calmante? Esta falando coisas estranhas", ele tinha parado de rir naquele momento. Como assim nunca muda? Ela falava como se o conhecesse de antes de seu recrutamento.

"Devo estar mesmo", ela voltou a ignorá-lo impondo o ceticismo. "É impossível ser verdade".

Soou decepcionante aquela pequena frase– O que deu nela? –, Kamui refletia com uma pontada de irritação por da importância a algo tão bobo. Era engraçado, pois ele encarava isso como uma pequena crise de personalidade, estaria ele perdendo a lealdade ao sangue que corre em suas veias? Quanta asneira.

Os ouvidos dele filtraram o relatório continuo da médica terráquea, sua mente se expandia em duvidas e inquietações. Ele admitia ser um cabeça oca como Abuto sempre se referia em suas retóricas, no entanto, era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para evitar o emocional.

"Né Mizuki-chan... O que você quis dizer com nunca mudar?"

"Acharia que eu sou louca?", ele negou com a cabeça, ouvindo pela primeira vez um sorriso abafado dela. "Seu senso de superioridade é tão irritante que eu irei um dia lhe socar".

"Você nunca chega ao ponto para manter o mistério, por que não abre o jogo?", inquiriu por não entender um palmo das referências esquisitas dela.

"Retorno a pergunta, com que objetivo eu falaria tudo para alguém que me matará caso eu vacile?", respondeu com frieza. "Isso não é da sua conta almirante, veja só, enquanto fazia questionamentos dispensáveis Hikari foi embora".

Inconformado ele levantou pegando seu guarda-chuva apoiando-o, mesmo com dureza ela aparentava tristeza quando o assunto foi tocado. Decidiu não insistir em lhe fazer perguntas, desde quando ele foi tão paciente?

"Realmente interessante".

Direcionou seus olhos no dela em quando saia da sala, viu esta segurar o lençol com rigidez.

* * *

 _Era estranha..._

* * *

 **xXxOoOxXx**

* * *

Após sua saída encontrou no corredor uma jovem de cabelos longos, ondulados e negros como a noite sem estrelas, um complexo em que até a lua escondia-se em seu eclipse total. Seu nome era Yoi, fazendo jus a sua descrição aquela "Nascida na noite" nutria indiscretamente seu amor a Kamui; devoção a seu líder que não hesitaria em eliminar, o ciúme de um relacionamento inexistente a fez perseguir suas possíveis rivais. Não hesitar em eliminar era pródigo a Kamui, desde que sua presa vital não fosse atacada como a perfumada shinigami desejava.

"Não acho certo tentar eliminar minha presa Yoi-chan, afinal, ela é especial o bastante para cair em seus truques baratos", ele não era recíproco do amor daquela jovem mesmo em suas desesperadas tentativas de mostrar devoção. "Dou-lhe um conselho sincero. Não se meta com a Mizuki-chan, ou farei com que meu docinho deixe de existir".

"O que você vê de tão importante nessa mulher?", perguntou ela firmemente.

"Vocês duas são um paradigma interessante. Uma escuridão que aceita qualquer ordem, e uma lua rebelde a debater-se em minha teia; que tipo de diversão você pode me conceder Yoi-chan?", disse pausadamente as ultimas frases enquanto passava por ela, soprando o ar gélido que estremecia a pele de Yoi. "Cumprir suas missões já é o suficiente".

* * *

 _Se de por vencida._

* * *

 **Bem pessoal, já faz um bom tempo não é mesmo? Mas é justificável.**

 **Faz um bom tempo que escrevo a fanfic Luz entre Escuridão solitariamente em meu word, porém ocorreu um infortúnio do arquivo ter excluído todo o meu trabalho (eu estava na metade do trabalho e chegando nos finalmente de várias lacunas). Por sorte lembro bem das partes importantes que escrevi e tinha 6 capítulos salvos em sites.**

 **Contudo, peço a compreensão de vocês pelo processo lento de lançamento de novos capítulos, pois estou bem ocupada fazendo duas universidades ao mesmo tempo. O capitulo cinco pode não ter saído como o melhor, porém ele trará questões importantes ao futuro da estória.**

 **Boa Leitura! ^o^**

 **MayCSL**


End file.
